Scratch
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Moves Neutral B TBA Side B TBA Up B TBA Down B TBA Final Smash TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Sd: Up: Dn: Victory Screens + Failure/Clap Victory Screen #1: Victory Screen #2: Victory Screen #3: Failure/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Scratch Scratch is one of the main antagonists in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a Badnik chicken created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik as an adversary of Sonic the Hedgehog. Along with his counterpartGrounder, he is a member of Robotnik's Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, and one of Robotnik's main henchmen. Scratch and Grounder serve largely as the comic relief in the series. Though he and Grounder are in charge of capturing Sonic and his friend Tails, they are incompetent and almost always fail. These repeated failures frequently result in Scratch and Grounder receiving a lot of abuse (both verbal and physical) from Dr. Robotnik. Grounder Grounder is one of the main antagonists in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a Badnik and a partial clone of Scratch, created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik as an adversary of Sonic the Hedgehog. Along with Scratch, he is a member of Robotnik'sSuper Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, and one of Robotnik's main henchmen. Grounder and Scratch serve largely as the comic relief in the series. Though he and Scratch are in charge of capturing Sonic and his friend Tails, they are incompetent and almost always fail. These repeated failures frequently result in Scratch and Grounder receiving a lot of abuse (both verbal and physical) from Dr. Robotnik. Other Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo (Scratch): ??? * AAA Combo (Grounder): ??? * Dash Attack (Scratch): ??? * Dash Attack (Grounder): ??? Tilt Attacks * Side (Scratch): ??? * Side (Grounder): ??? * Up (Scratch): ??? * Up (Grounder): ??? * Down (Scratch): ??? * Down (Grounder): ??? Smash Attacks * Side (Scratch): ??? * Side (Grounder): ??? * Up (Scratch): ??? * Up (Grounder): ??? * Down (Scratch): ??? * Down (Grounder): ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral (Scratch): ??? * Neutral (Grounder): ??? * Forward (Scratch): ??? * Forward (Grounder): ??? * Back (Scratch): ??? * Back (Grounder): ??? * Up (Scratch): ??? * Up (Grounder): ??? * Down (Scratch): ??? * Down (Grounder): ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab (Scratch): ??? * Grab (Grounder): ??? * Pummel (Scratch): ??? * Pummel (Grounder): ??? * Forward (Scratch): ??? * Forward (Grounder): ??? * Back (Scratch): ??? * Back (Grounder): ??? * Up (Scratch): ??? * Up (Grounder): ??? * Down (Scratch): ??? * Down (Grounder): ??? Others * Ledge Attack (Scratch): ??? * Ledge Attack (Grounder): ??? * 100% Ledge Attack (Scratch): ??? * 100% Ledge Attack (Grounder): ??? * Front Attack (Scratch): ??? * Front Attack (Grounder): ??? * Back Attack (Scratch): ??? * Back Attack (Grounder): ??? * Trip Attack (Scratch): ??? * Trip Attack (Grounder): ??? Pros & Cons Pros * TBA Cons * TBA Icon Sonic's head from SSB Victory Music The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Theme Kirby Hat Scratch: Scratch's beak and snood Grounder: Grounder's head Exclusive Stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA WiiMote Sound (Scratch and Grounder's iconic laughs) Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role in SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * TBA Trivia * Insert One Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Playable Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:YouTube Poop Category:The King's Epic Adventure Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Robot Category:Villains Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Smash Bros Lawl Comedy Combat Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Male Category:Tag Team Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Duo Category:TheBrideKings Favorites Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Five Nights at Pingas Category:Lawl of Thrones Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Assist Trophies (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros.)